


Entangled

by Majikku (Mizuike)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of sexuality (no graphic descriptions), Other ships mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuike/pseuds/Majikku
Summary: Takumi wakes up at Azuras side in the morning and finds out that there is a little problem with getting up.





	Entangled

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fair ladies and gentlemen!
> 
> First up, this is my very first time of using AO3 to publish one of my works. I have been creating more fanfiction in the past (in German and also in English since last year), which I will probably begin to post here from time to time.
> 
> Today however, I want to share a piece that I have never posted anywhere else before. It is a little bit of Azumi Fluff, since this pairing is way too underrated in my opinion. Fluff is... Not what I usually write - actually I have never written it before. So it proved to be quite the challenge to me. I admit that I'm not totally satisfied with how it turned out, but meh, we need more Azumi stuff.  
> I actually like having characters with changing emotions and development in my stories, even oneshots and... Well... This contains none of those. And people say writing fluff is easy!!
> 
> No, really, it was... Interesting and fun to write this.
> 
> Before you go ahead, one warning: there are mentions and very mild, subtle implications of sexuality, nothing too heavy (a.k.a. there is nothing non-family-friendly going on between Takumi and Azura), but it is still there. I believe that it is something that just happens in a romantic relationship and therefore, I'm fine with including it. However, if you have problems with this thematic, I would advise you to think twice about reading this.
> 
> Now, that we got that out of the way I proudly present my very first piece of pure fluffy Fluff.
> 
> Enjoy!

Waking up at her side is always a certain kind of experience, or at least that's what Takumi thinks. Azura – or as he prefers to call her in private, his beautiful nightingale – is usually asleep when he opens his eyes in the morning, being the one to usually sleep in, while he is the one to wake up early, sometimes even before the sun rises. Years of training seem to have quite the long-lasting effect on him for sure.

While graceful and elegant when awake, Azura is sometimes the complete opposite when asleep, even snoring at rare times. The times when her hair, which she keeps in a loose braid to prevent it from tangling while asleep, would not fall down her shoulders like a waterfall, but instead fall out of the braid, falling into nearly every direction and tangling with Takumi's own hair. Which is even worse when they have made love the night before and didn't put their hair together afterwards.

On this day there was such a morning and while Azura was not snoring, her hair was spread all across the futon. Takumi himself was probably laying on some strands, some covered his torso, some were spread across the sheets and a few strains had even made their way off the futon onto the floor. Yes – Azuras hair would get really wild when asleep.

Not much unlike his own, Takumi had to give her that. Unlike her, he also had the problem that his own hair was thinner and lighter than hers, so they would tangle way easier than hers. And her hair on it's own already tended to tangle, perhaps due to it's length.

Sometimes he got so desperate with his hair, that he cried out for Oboro, asking her to fetch the scissors and simply cut the knots off. Something she never had been fond doing, but did anyways. This practice resulted in some strands of his hair always being shorter than the rest, standing out from his ponytail like the leaves of a pineapple. Sometimes he would also let Azura do this. The songstress was unexpectedly good at cutting hair (when necessary – it didn't happen too often) and even better at brushing it.

Still asleep, Azura snuggled closer to his chest. She wasn't using him as her pillow – she disliked doing that when he was bare chest, saying that she didn't want to cause him to catch a cold –, but instead laying on her side, in his arms. It was funny. He almost never found them in the same sleeping position on two following days. When both of them actually wore nightgowns, it was sometimes him sleeping on top of her or reversed. Both seemed to have a very restless sleep, since it wasn't rare (compared to the times Takumi actually woke up and found them in the very same position as in the morning before) that he woke up and found her feet on the pillow or himself lumped across her stomach.

Today however, both of them actually had their heads on the same side of the futon and he woke up with one arm wrapped around her, nose nuzzled into her hair and the other hand... He blushed, immediately pulling it away from where it had been.

“Hmmm...” Azura sighed in her sleep, just before starting to snore. He chuckled quietly. It would be for the best to let her sleep and maybe surprise her by bringing her breakfast to the bedside. He absolutely loved having this together with her in the mornings, when his schedule allowed it, which was unfortunately not often. But on this day was Hanami, the cherry blossom festival, so he had essentially holidays, just like everyone else in the castle. Aside from Orochi, who refused to not predict the future for once.

He sat up slowly, wanting to prevent a headache, trying to not stare at Azura's still naked body (which was impossible), as he noticed a completely different problem. He sighed. Of course – tangled. Again. He cursed quietly, not wanting to wake her up, while he tried to separate her long, blue strands of hair from his rice-blonde ones. But as it goes, it was a complete mess.

'Maybe with a comb', he thought, remembering that he kept one under the loose floorboard for such occasions. So he turned around, trying to reach that loose piece of wood. He noticed pretty fast that this would be no easy task, as the tangles in his hair kept him back. He groaned in annoyance. Then he tried reaching it with his arm. 'Just a few more inches...'

“What are you trying to do, love?” He shrieked, turning around to look right into Azura's golden eyes and her amused smile. She giggled. “Still so easy to frighten?”

“Can you blame me?”, he retorted. “I simply let my guard down for a moment...” She laughed quietly. Before they had gotten together, he would probably have assumed that she was laughing down on him. But now he knew she wasn't. She was laughing at him, inviting him to join her. An offer he immediately accepted. “And I thought you were a sniper and trained to be on guard”, she chuckled against his throat, once she had calmed down a little. That rubbed even more salt into his wounds, but it didn't hurt. None of it hurt his sensitive pride and that was a good thing.

He let himself fall back onto the futon again. Laughing with her was always something special for him. Moments that were precious to him, moments of delight and joy... It was good to laugh at himself sometimes. And to have someone encouraging him to do that.

She placed one of her hands on his cheek, one finger gently stroking a sensitive spot at his ear and the thumb massaging his cheekbone softly. He let out a sigh, closing his eyes again. “You like that spot”, she noticed. “Hmmm... Yeees”, he answered, stretching the vowel as he answered her.

“Now, to come back to my earlier question”, she whispered, “what exactly were you doing that you needed to pull on my hair like this?”

“Tried to reach the loose floorboard”, he grumbled. “You know, where I keep the comb. We got entangled again...” He suddenly grinned. “Even after one year we still haven't learned our lesson, hm? We still don't manage to do our hair after we... You know...” He blushed, leading her to giggle. “Yes, it seems so... And it seems to me you're cute when you blush too.”

“Don't remind me.” He blushed even more at this. Takumi didn't particularly like to be reminded on his embarrassment and general shyness when it came to all the adult stuff. And she knew it! Why did she have to rub this under his nose again and again? He sighed. Perhaps she just wanted to tease him again and of course, he was falling for it. Seeing her smile prevented him from getting mad at her. It was such a genuine smile, an honest smile. And he knew she didn't mean it in a bad way. Plus, it wasn't as if he didn't tease her from time to time. The contrary. He liked teasing the woman he loved. And Azura was able to reply to it. To tease him, without directly hurting him. Although she often scratched at the lines. She was still trying out, having only recently started to tease him like that.

“Was that too much?” He snapped out of his thoughts. Now she looked worried. “Did I hurt you?” Another thing he loved about her. She realized when she had crossed a line, making sure to make up for her mistake. He shook his head. “You scratched a border, but you didn't pass it. It's alright.”

“I'm glad”, she whispered. “I don't want to hurt you, Takumi...”

“I know.” He smiled at her. “Otherwise I wouldn't accept your teasing as what it is – a simple joke. It's fine, Azura. Really. You don't need to treat me like I'll break from your teasing.”

“You looked upset”, she replied to that. “I just wanted to know whether it's too much for you. I... I never teased someone like that before.”

“Well. We have a whole library, maybe you can find a guide on safe teasing in there”, he joked, resulting in getting a light slap against the shoulder. He laughed out loud. “Takumi, you're stupid”, Azura huffed, but he still didn't stop laughing. “What?”, he replied. “Research is the key to success.”

“Or experience”, she countered, staying completely serious. “You know what I know from experience, Takumi?”

“Tell me.”

“That you are damn ticklish”, she grinned deviously. He tried to stay calm. “Oh yeah?”

“Yes”, she grinned, moving her hand under his chin. “Here...” She started to move her fingers slowly and that already caused him to snort, giggle with his voice reaching a for him unnatural high tone and desperately pressing his chin to his chest. “And here...” She moved to his shoulders. By then he was already a laughing mess, gasping for air in between. “S-Stop!”

“And most of all”, she finished and luckily gave him a little time to recover and grasp for air, “at the soles of your feet!” She attempted to go down there, but was held back by the tangles in their hair. Now Takumi laughed again, but not because she was titillating him, but rather because her pouting face was too funny. Azura sighed. “That would have been so perfect...”

“Well, it seems your evil plan failed hilariously”, Takumi managed to say between two laughters. “Care if I send you to your demise now?”

“You wouldn't dare!”, Azura replied with a smile. There was almost a playful undertone in her voice when she said this. Takumi raised an eyebrow. “Sure?” He sat up abruptly, pulling her backwards, onto his chest. Both of them were laughing. “Shall I tell you a secret, miss evil songstress?”

“Go on, I have too many of them.”

“We are still entangled.” Azura laughed. “Back to the topic, huh?”

“It seems so.” Takumi shrugged. “Come on, let's get the comb, I want to get my hair brushed by my favorite nightingale.” Saying that, he leaned over to the loose floorboard. This time, with Azuras help, it worked out just fine´and he could retrieve the comb, holding it right in front of her face in the process. “Here, milady.” She chuckled. “My hero.”

“I'm flattered”, he joked. Azura laughed. “Come on, let's get you detangled from me so I can fetch you breakfast.” She took the comb from him, gesturing him to turn around so she could work the knots out of his hair. An offer he gladly accepted, he liked having his hair brushed by her. He closed his eyes as she started separating their strains of hair from each other. She had way more talent at this than he did – he managed to entangle their hair even more often enough. Resulting in having to wake up Azura, if she hadn't already by his cursing or the tugging on her hair, to ask her to work out the knots instead and even her cursing at the knots sometimes. Maybe he should be happy that she woke up before he could do anything. He sighed. She was so good at this... “Enjoying yourself?”

“Mhm.” He avoided to nod, that would probably disturb her. “I like your hair”, she suddenly admitted. “It's soft and shiny...”

“Yours too. Plus, yours doesn't tangle as easily as mine does”, he retorted. “Maybe”, she chuckled. “But mine doesn't fall as nicely as yours does. It always falls where it wants to.”

“Well, mine tends to stand”, Takumi retorted. “At least yours doesn't do that.”

“Mine does other things”, Azura chuckled. “Trust me, Takumi, my hair is difficult when it comes to taking care of it.”

While she kept brushing his hair, he seriously wondered why they had never had this conversation before. It was not like it was the first time that she brushed his hair or reversed, but somehow, they had never really spoken of it, which was weird, since it was almost two years since they were a couple now and a little less since they had gotten married.

If Takumi and Azura had actually been the ones in charge, they would have waited a little. But since Takumi was a Hoshidan prince and Azura was... Well, his partner, it had only been a matter of time until more people got to know about their relationship. After all, it wasn't like they only saw each other only a few times in a year, like Ryoma and Scarlett, when she had been still alive. When Takumi had found out that his older brother actually had a girlfriend and they had a son together... He couldn't have been more surprised. But Scarlett had died before Ryoma and had had the chance to get married properly, died in the war, and due to this, Ryoma raised his son alone, with a little help from Hinoka, who acted as Shiro's mother figure. Sort of.

Luckily, the parliament as well as the common people had accepted the young child quickly, despite the lack of a bond-by-law between the newly-crowned king and the deceased mother of the boy.

Nonetheless, there was tittle-tattle about Ryomas secret relationship, even after Scarletts death. Luckily, no bad rumors made their way around, or at least, Takumi as well as Azura hadn't picked up any of them. But said gossip was the reason why Ryoma had persisted on them to announce their relationship to the public and have a traditional marriage. He didn't want rumors about them to spread. Takumi wondered if it was the same at Nohr, since Leo and Sakura had been courting for a few months now, at the beginning to his dismay, before he got to know the Nohrian prince better.

Azura had finished brushing his hair in the meantime and was now playing with it, something he enjoyed as much as getting his hair brushed by her. He could tell she was making a loose braid out of it, then unbraiding it again, then twirling it... “Do you want me to tie it into a ponytail or a bun or do you want to leave it open?”, she asked way too soon. He sighed. “Can you just tie it into my ponytail?”, he asked her quietly. “I thought we were going to the dance later. I don't want to look too formal.”

“My pleasure.” She planted a light kiss onto his neck from behind, then started searching for his hairtie, which had gotten thrown to who-knows-where the evening before. Standing up, she winced. He turned around quickly. “You're alright?”

“Sore muscles”, she replied shortly, leading him to chuckle. “I could use a soak in the onsen later...”

“It gets better if you move”, he told her, sharing his experience with the very same issue. An issue that wasn't too uncommon to him, since he tended to overexert on himself when he was a youth, always pushing his limits further and further. “But I guess, a hot bath won't do any bad too.” Meanwhile she seemed to have found his hairtie, as he heard her sitting down again. She then started to brush his hair back, tying it into the signature ponytail. “I love your hair.”

“I don't.”

“I know.” He could practically see her smile. “But it is so soft.”

“Yours too”, he replied, blushing. He still had small problems with taking compliments from her and often got flustered when she told him what she liked about him. Maybe she was right and he was downgrading himself too much. “I like touching it”, she continued. “Have I ever told you that?”

“You did.” He smiled. “I like hearing it nonetheless.” Because he knew she meant it. And of course, because he loved her and was glad that she shared his feelings despite the way he had treated her when they were younger. “Did I ever tell you I'm jealous of your hair?”

“You did. Since you were eight”, she giggled. “Not directly of course, but you mentioned it to Ryoma back then.”

“So you spied on me?” He felt her wrapping the tie around the ponytail. She chuckled. “Well, it was the only way I got to know some things about you.” He could practically see her smile. “Can you blame me?”

“Not quite”, he answered. “It's cute in a way, you know.” He turned around, only to see her blush, trying to ignore that she was still naked. He focused on her face, her eyes. “You're cute.”

“Aaaw, stop”, she said. Was she flustered? It was hard for him to tell, she was good at hiding feelings. Then, she turned away a little, blushing even more. Well – it seemed that she was flustered. Well, he was not going to waste that. He placed a finger on her chin, turning her head towards him again, and grinned. “1:1”, he said, before leaning in for a kiss.

He still remembered their first kiss, a shy and short kiss shared in the cantine. It had taken place one week after they had actually confessed their feelings to each other. They had both been assigned to cook that day and in the kitchen... Well, the kitchen wasn't that big and of course, one of them (Takumi could not remember whom it had been) had come to the idea that, since they were a couple now, they should maybe try to kiss. He remembered how he had hesitated, because he had not really known what to do or where to place his hands and he remembered her calming him down, saying that since it was her first kiss too, he couldn't fail at that much things. And despite how short the kiss was, he still remembered how good it felt.

The kiss they shared here and now was different. Deeper, less shy. Of course. It had been two years after all. But it still felt good to kiss her, to be close to her. It felt good to belong to someone, while still being free and his very own person. It felt good to be accepted. Loved.

She pulled back from the kiss. “Come on.” She smiled. “Let's get dressed. I'm hungry.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... That was the piece of fluff. Did I promise too much? XD
> 
> Originally I wanted Takumi to brush Azura's hair too, but I figured that Azura pulling back from the kiss and telling him to get dressed because she wants breakfast would be the perfect point to leave this off and Takumi brushing Azura's hair is way better for a separate piece of fluffy Azumi-Oneshot another time.
> 
> Also, why do they need to wake up after they did the non-family-friendly stuff the evening before and why did I not pick a random morning? Well, because I needed an excuse for their hair to get entangled. It seems logical to me that Takumi as well as Azura, having both long hair, would keep it braided or at least tied up at night to prevent it from getting tangled. So yeah. They simply forgot to tie it together afterwards (or they were too tired, I don't know).
> 
> So... May I ask how you liked it? I'd be happy if you share your opinion in the comment section.
> 
> Until next time!!


End file.
